The Damages Prequel
by Shadowluz08
Summary: Prequel to the sonadow Damages story. Please read the main story before reading the prequel.


Damages  
By: Shadowluz07  
'The Trails to Malicious Incarnation'

ANTS: Only one chapter. Read "Damages" first.

Months passed after the world was saved by two glorified heroes of the time: the famous blue hedgehog, Sonic and the ultimate life form, Shadow. Unfortunately, on the way back to Earth, the civilians were told that one of their new heroes, Shadow, had disappeared. He was declared deceased at the time. People protested against the belief of his death. They said that if a body was not found or there remains no evidence of death, he is simply, "missing". Either way, those who recognized the creature decided to give honor in his name. In Station Squares' City Hall, there stood flowerpots with beautiful roses and sunflowers with stroked yellow petals. While many did not know him, there stood a large portrait of the only photographs of him in the jewelry robbery that was captured on camera and a lost picture of Shadow with his 'family' on display as a memorial. Those against this questioned, "Why must we give glory to a criminal? Did he not cause enough of damage from theft and voluntary alliance with the evil doctor?"

Luckily, nothing got too out of hand. In just three weeks after the protests, a time traveler reached the present. It all started when Blaze and Silver tried to combine their powers into a time warp so chaos emeralds wouldn't be necessary. The collusion of the two very different energies caused Chaos Control as they planned, but neither of them was able to control the glowing white sphere above them. "Capture it Silver! Don't let it get away!" spoke the feline in a shock. The young hedgehog locked his powers onto the sphere, but it was flying by to fast. "Grr… Blaze, I can't reach it!" he hollered back.

Even as he spoke, he continued in trying to get a lock-on on the sphere. Suddenly, an electric green light captured the ball. "Yes!" but even with it in his grasp, it had begun to grow as a large portal. It was then almost too much to handle. His hands were out and his mind constantly tried to keep the portal into a containable seal. He grunted as he was being pulled into the gravitational force of the portal, "Blaze, help me!" The female sprinted towards her companion and used her powers to capture what she could with the help of a chaos emerald. One hand grasped the gem, as the other was thrown out to release the energy. Instead of the chaos emerald slowing down time of the draw-in, the portal had begun to absorb its power to allowing time warp. It was getting to a point where it looked like there was no return. Blaze saw this and tried getting closer to him for reach. It was too late. Silver was drawn in and absorbed inside. "SILVER!" she cried.

"WOOOAAAAHHHH!" cried the telekinetic hedgehog as he was swooped into the portal. It spun him around a lot as it dragged him more in. Silver had his eyes open and squinted at the break of light that he saw far across the distance. "What's that?" he asked. The light came closer and closer until it was at his face. The force of gravity then threw him out. The hedgehog landed face-first on the fresh grass of a forest. He slowly recovered himself to standing. Silver turned his head back to see the portal vanish. He blinked, "Now what?" Looking around, there were trees of resemblance and large amounts of space. Then, as he looked up at the sky, a floating object was descending towards the ground; not far from his stance. Silver then chased after it; as hope that it may lead to a way of going back to his time. The flying object was a metal device that held within it, the evil doctor himself. It stopped at what looked like a green hill, and in front of it, the false hill opened up through the top and the doctor went in.

The white hedgehog had begun to wonder, "Who is that guy?" Curious as ever, he examined the hill by climbing onto it. He was searching for the opening. After taking a short search on the short grass for any signs of artificial grass, he stood up and tried opening the hill using psychokinesis. Silver put out his arms over where he thought the opening might be and concentrated with his eyes shut. He could feel that he was controlling something underneath the earth and was hoping that he had found it. As he continued scanning, he heard the sound of the opening and opened his eyes. The door was still closed. This confused the psychic hedgehog. "Where is it?" he wondered. Suddenly, he heard a grand explosion that shook the earth beneath him hard enough to tumble him downward.

He fell on his butt and looked around after the impact- in search of the source of the sound. Some feet away from him, he spotted a large amount of thick, cloudy, smoke. Someone was appearing out of the fog. Silver walked towards the smoke to see who it was… or what it was. Out of the darkness, had risen a coughing, bruised and frail black and red hedgehog that was slowly making an exit out. Silver noticed the weakened creature and approached for assistance. As he was making his way there, the creature soon collapsed onto the ground. When he reached it, he placed his hand over to the neck of the creature for a pulse. He could still feel the pulse of his beating heart and pondered onto his next move. 'Should I leave him here?' he wasn't sure as to abandon the weakened one or to scatter off for help. But seeing where he has escaped or at least left from made him realize that it was better off if he was to transport the being to a safer environment.

Putting an arm underneath ebony legs and back, Silver ran off with the injured one in his arms for someone that may be able to assist him. As he ran, he had begun to think, 'I don't know this world. Where am I supposed to go to get help?' On his trail, he noticed a white female on a building not far from his stance. Even with the body weighing about ninety pounds, he levitated upward to reach higher elevation and spoke aloud, "Excuse me! I need help!" Aqua colored irises transitioned from a calm appeal to one of great importance. "Shadow!" she replied and glided downward to a building where Silver was. Once there, she instructed, "Follow me!" she then flew off to a farther distance with a white hedgehog on the trail. The good news was that it wasn't very far off where they traveled to. In the suburban of the city, was a small opening within the crammed apartments that formed an alley. The two went down and onward on foot. Rouge's heels clicked as she ran to the door in the alley and signaled the hedgehog to proceed. Silver ran in and watched as the girl shut the door behind him. For it being the home of the jewel-loving thief, it wasn't very glamorous as some would think it would be. It's important however, to keep your identity as secretive as possible when you're a thief. Silver helped Rouge lower the body onto an old couch. She then faced the newcomer, "Who are you?"

"My name is Silver. Who are you and how do you know this guy?" "I'm Rouge the Bat. This one you see here is Shadow. I'm surprised he's alive." "Was he dead or something?" "We all thought he was after battling over the Space Colony Ark some time ago." "What's that?" "You didn't hear about it? It was all over the news!" He scratched his head, "Well, I'm not really from here. You see, I'm a time traveler and I got lost on one of my journeys." Rouge widened her eyes, "You used Chaos Control?" "Well, not exactly. You see, my friend, Blaze and I were trying to fuse our powers to transport through time without the chaos emeralds, but something happened and now I'm stuck here." "So, you're the only one from your time?" "Yes."

Rouge pondered for a few minutes and walked off to a room. She came back with a drenched cloth filled with water. She then passed one to him. "Silver, put this over his face and squeeze out the water." The child did as told and dark eyelids squinted at the sudden cold on his eyes. Soon, red irises were visible. "W-where am I?" he questioned. "Shadow, Shadow, can you hear me?" He moved his head towards her voice and replied, "Yes, but, who are you?" "I think he has amnesia." Silver told Rouge. The black hedgehog then looked over to the child, "Who are you… who am I?" "My name is Silver. I saved you after you collapsed from escaping some strange place." The female spoke next, "I'm Rouge, remember? Don't worry, we'll get your memory back Shadow!" The creature pulled his head back and shut his eyes and slowly spoke, "Shadow…"

It took about 6 months before he could recover his memories. Silver and Rouge worked together to use objects and words in anyway to recover any memories of the past. Now after a long period of time, the ultimate life form was officially reborn and knew for once in his life, who he was. But he still asked some questions as to his identity. Unfortunately, some were left unanswered. It didn't take long before the world knew about his arrival. The evil doctor soon tried to show the press that he should be given credit for saving his fall in the first place and his escape was just to for being rebellious. Rouge soon took Shadow to see everyone else. Everyone was glorified of his arrival, (well at least not the government) especially Sonic. The pictures that Rouge revealed on who the blue blur was did not prepare the black hedgehog for what he would have to face. As soon as he came across seeing the emerald eyes, heroic smile, and athletic body, he soon fell into a daze that he could not explain.

When Sonic approached him to give a friendly hug, Shadow accepted it with grandeur and could feel this warmth within himself that gave him a feeling of happiness. As peaceful as this moment may have seemed, it was the start button for the road that laid ahead the trails of malicious incarnation for Shadow. As time progressed, his feelings for the hero grew steadily and he lived with it for a while and said nothing about it to anyone. He never opened his mouth because the emotion was somewhat unfamiliar to him. He only felt angry in a way when Amy tried winning the blue hedgehog's heart with her flirts. At times, it seemed to have been working. But Shadow was still in intensive care; for his strength was not at full status yet. He would at times collapse in the middle of a conversation or have sleeping spells. But when the intensive care status was disappearing, so was his angelic ways…

The high winter winds slammed the door shut while everyone was inside. The white bat flew to the door and secured the lock on it. She turned back to the others; they were shivering all over like her. "It's so cold!" she proclaimed. Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Shadow and Sonic all nodded at once. "Damn! Why does it have to be so cold today?" he shivered in his black sweater that was of very good wool. His hood was on and his hands were in his pockets despite being indoors. He also had a black and red scarf around his neck and long socks of the same colors.

His red eyes looked over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was shivering from the knees and his breath was visible. Somehow, a warm feeling rose over the ebony hedgehog and he completely ignored the cold and was completely focused on Sonic. Eventually, he turned to look at Shadow with his emerald eyes and questioned, "Why are you looking at me like that?" The ultimate life shook his head and responded back, "Sorry. I was spacing out as usual."

"Oh, Okay." Sonic smiled and then looked away. Shadow had continued to stare, but managed to look away about two minutes later. He was now concentrating on the snow falling from the sky that was blowing sideways due to turbulence. Pretty soon, everyone was huddling together in a circle and facing down. Each creature's breath could be seen and was warm to the other beside them.

No one said anything for a long time until the pink hedgehog got all over Sonic in a way that she was cuddling all over him for warmth. The black hedgehog found it very disturbing. "Hold me." She insisted. Her hero held the girl close, but had a mild face of disgust or embarrassment. Later on, Knuckles and Rouge were sharing body heat and Tails stared at the ebony one. Black eyelids lowered and a voice spoke, "Don't even think about it." "I wasn't Shadow. That would be scary." He then looked at the other two 'couples' and decided to squeeze in between the echidna and bat which made Rouge feel very strange. "Don't be peeking for anything!" she warned. The young fox covered his eyes, "Heavens, NO!"

Shadow stood alone by himself as he shivered down to his knees. Sonic looked at him, "Hey, y-you c-can j-join us." Red eyes widened and asked again what he had spoken. "W-we have r-room. Come over h-here if you're c-cold." The black hedgehog gulped and huddled in the atmosphere of weirdness. He enjoyed being close to his crush, but felt somewhat disappointed that Amy had to be so close to him as well. This brought some competition. To continue to warm up, the two groups hugged each other to contain the warmth. Sonic had to stand having two different arms in his coat that contained chilling hands made of ice. "Jesus! You guys are cold!" "I'm sorry if it seems pretty homo." Shadow replied while holding in that he was enjoying it. Amy giggled, shushing the two in a deep silence. "I think Amy's enjoying this." The ebony one's quote scared the blue blur into twitching. "Why didn't anyone turn on the god dam heater!" he yelled. Rouge then replied, "I t-though K-knuckles was g-gonna d-do it." Purple irises looked upon everyone, "You're all crazy if you think I'm going outside!" There was a deep growl that seemed to turn Sonic on for some reason. "You're a chicken!" Shadow released his grip on Sonic and walked out the door. "Wow. He's more of a man that you Knuckles!" stated Amy with a grin. The cold echidna grew hot-headed by the quote and quickly stormed outside.

Out in the blizzard, was the black hedgehog opening the heater door reaching for the switch. "Calling me chicken?!" Knuckles yelled. Shadow noticed his presence and looked back onto what he was doing. Suddenly, the black one was pushed onto the deep snow below him with a thrust of a blow. The echidna went towards the switch to turn it on. As he was doing so, the ultimate life form got up and shoved the guardian to the deep snow while growling, "Move bitch!" He quickly turned the heater on and ran indoors. Behind him was a blood thirsty echidna, waiting to beat the shit out Shadow.

The freezing group suddenly felt the heater's warmth over them and the ice

slowly drifted from their bodies. Shadow ran into Sonic and tumbled Amy over with him. As Knuckles ran, he almost ran into Rouge and picked the black hedgehog off the floor. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!" he hollered. The blue one quickly stood up and protested, "Hey Knuckles chill! What's going on?" Everyone else gave looks of concern. The mad male has the ultimate life form struggling to breathe as his grip on the dark neck tightened. "This guy dares to insult me with foolishness!" Rouge approached, "If the statement he made was foolish, shouldn't you have ignored it easily because it's stupid?" Her words made perfect sense in meaning and it did seem like something only an immature child would cry about. Knowing this, Knuckles released Shadow from his grasp and apologized for his absurdity.

"I should kill you for having done that…" proclaimed a coughing hedgehog. "Well, let's at least all be happy about the heater being on and we're not going to die from a cold." Tails nodded to Rouge's statement and walked off back to building his rocket of Lego's he was working on for the past few weeks. Red eyes looked onto the blue one and said nothing. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Sonic asked while having a confused expression. Shadow still refused to speak; for he was conversating with only body language. His stance was normal, but his smirk and eyes spoke for him. "Dude, stop looking at me!" "Why?" he finally replied. "Your eyes and smile are just…weird." "What do you mean? All I'm doing is looking at you." Sonic raised his arms high, "Yeah! And your look says, 'I want you' and it's scaring me!" "Really? Because I was testing you." A blue eyebrow rose, "On what?"

"To see if you're gay…" he then laughed aloud and Sonic squealed, "What the hell?! I'm not gay!" "Sure…" "No homo Shadow! I don't roll that way." Shadow gave a deeper sex glare, "Why not?" Sonic widened his eyes, "Stop it Shadow!" "No." "I SAID STOP!" "I said no. I know you are." "Then why are you the one looking at me all weird like you like me?" "Because I can." Sonic gave up the fight and walked off to the kitchen. A small voice in Shadow's head spoke to him, 'You will have him. He denies it among friends… but soon, he shall be yours!' A smile was plastered over a dark muzzle and he muttered to himself, "Yes… he shall."

Shadow followed Sonic to the kitchen and apologized for the stupid questioning. "Ah! No problem! I know you were just messing with me." He then put his arm around the dark neck and gave him a friendly hug. "What I do without you? You're a pain in the ass, but other than that, you're my emo brother!" When Shadow was released he proclaimed his opinion. "I'm not emo Sonic. But for you, if I'm such a great guy, I suppose I can accept your view of me." "Just like how I'm your gay sibling?" Sonic joked, but the reply of Shadow was to comply with reality even though it was meant to be hidden as funny. "No, you're more like my sexy lover." Sonic laughed aloud, "These jokes you make about me being gay and you're glares make me think you're not joking." Shadow smirked, "Oh no Sonic, I'm enjoying this game as much as you are." The hugged once again before departing somewhere else.

After the storm, there was a knock on the door. A girl ran to the door screaming, "I'll get it!" The pink hedgehog quickly unlocked the door and widened her eyes as to who it was. "Oh my God! Hello Silver!" she cheered happily and hugged him in a generous way. The young one found the compassion somewhat disturbing, but accepted it. "Uh… Good to see you again too Amy." She released her grip and invited him in. The white hedgehog wore a red scarf and earmuffs that hung down because they were not in place. Shadow was the first to see Silver after Amy. "Great! You're here! I need to talk to you." She quickly grasped the white wrist and brought him to the guest room downstairs. The girl watched the guest being tugged away and waved goodbye. "Um, Later then Silver?" she then skipped off to play in the four-inch deep snow while finding Silver's quick departure strange.

The house consisted of five rooms. They were all for guest because the owner, Amy, was too young for her own children but bought the house anyway in case Sonic was to marry her one day. (But like that'll ever happen!) Each room was aligned in a hallway. Each room had a number so everyone knew which room was theirs. It was a 1996 year old house that was bought for a very cheap price. Luckily, the only rip-off on the offer was there being only one bathroom. The whole house was painted a pale tan except for Amy's room; it was pink. As the two stormed down the stairs, they halted to a brown wooden door with a yellow painted knob. Silver almost tripped on his way down and was astonished that he did not tip over Shadow (because that would be the last move you could possibly do.) The striped hedgehog held out the keys in his hand, inserted it into the lock on the door, and opened it. They both walked in and closed the door. Yellow eyes looked around. The room was very… plain. The only items around were a bed, desk, chair, and a book titled, Psychopath. "Why did you bring me here?" questioned the white one.

Red eyes looked at the child. "You're the only one I trust. Know that what I'm going to tell you now is a secret and that if you open your mouth, I will tear your vocal cords out!" He widened his eyes and gulped at the command, "Y-Yes sir." He replied nervously. "You may sit down anywhere because this conversation is going to be very long." Silver sat on a rocking chair near the heating vent. Shadow closed his eyes, sighed away from Silver, and explained without looking at him. "You know Sonic the Hedgehog right?" "The blue hedgehog right?" "Yes." "I know him." "Well, he's been on my mind lately and I just… haven't had the guts to tell him that this has been happening to me. Because I was not, sure about what it is I feel." "So… you're interested in him?" He sighed, "I'm not sure if it's that, or I'm obsessed. He runs through my head a lot and when he talks to me, I feel happy. I don't know, but something about him makes me feel different."

Silver looked upon the black one, "That doesn't seem too bad…" "But it's getting worse! I think I'm seeing him as a sexual fetish! He's really sexually attractive to me and every time I see him, I want to fuck him and at the same time, want blood." He gave a confused look, "Wait, blood? Like draw blood from him? But why?" "I have deep desires for his blood on my hands. These past few days have made me so desperate to kill." "You're obsessed with killing for blood shed." "Affirmative. But I don't want to hurt Sonic, but I have this strong will to do so."

"What about when Amy gets all over him?" "It drives me mad! I hear voices in my head screaming, 'That's my man you bitch!' and I just want to kick her ass and hold Sonic tightly and tell him that she's never going to touch him ever again." "Go on…" "I'm not sure if my feelings are over exaggerating, but I find him to being mine no matter what. I'm telling you this also for another reason." "What?" Shadow turned to him and spoke directly, "You're gonna help me get Sonic to me. I have it all planned. If all goes well, my desires will be filled and he will be mine!" Silver got off the chair and protested, "But, Shadow! Isn't this a bit off hand, I mean, he's only 17! And you're…well, you just don't need him!" Shadow crossed his arms and gave a deep glare, "Are you denying my thoughts?! I know how old he is, but, if you believe so, are you concerned for him?" His quote was said with a spice of jealousy. "No! The hedgehog means nothing to me! Nothing at all!" "Really…" "Sir, it makes sense. Laying hands on Sonic would be so difficult, he is so well protected—" "That's why I'm going to lure him into a trap. But you need to do everything I tell you. Is that clear?" The white hedgehog looked at his shoes and back at Shadow. He soon had begun to feel somewhat strange about the assignment and about his new master.

There was something growing inside of Silver. Something that could not be explained; but he enjoyed hearing the desires of Shadow. He just wished he had told what exactly they were. Suddenly, a loud squeak was heard behind the door. A long yellow tail was visible and a pair of cerulean eyes. Someone was watching. Shadow ran towards it and grasped it before it could escape. The fox fell on the floor as his tail pulled him back. He was then being pulled into the room. Silver walked over to the scene and shut the door. The child screamed, "Let me go! I didn't do anything! I swear!"

The black hedgehog pulled on the spy's ear, "Why the fuck are you going around hearing things you shouldn't be you ass?!" "I-I…" He screamed again as more pressure was applied towards the ear. Silver felt helpless to the fox, but was in some way admiring the scene. "You little shit! What the fuck did you hear?" "Nothing!" Shadow looked into him with a look of hatred, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR?!" Tears feel down the child's face; for he didn't want to say. He planned to run upstairs and tell his best friend of their plans. It didn't seem that things were going to go his way this time. The ultimate life form looked up to his servant and said, "I thank you and Rouge for helping me regain my strength. But it is time for me to take things into my own hands." He then looked at the crying fox; Tails, "You're gonna go upstairs and act like nothing happened. If you don't, I'll fucking kill you! Is that clear?" Tails stuttered to reply, but managed to be brave enough t answer, "Y-yes sir."

Shadow and Silver walked back upstairs after discussing about the roles that were to be played. Silver was to tell Rouge of an old house and were to lead everyone to there. Once everyone got there, Sonic was to be lead inside by Shadow himself, in which Silver will be ready to film the action. Tails was to remain silent and when called upon, he would start on any assignment that would be given at anytime. At times, Shadow found his own ways insane, the continuous voice in his head kept repeating. "Do not stop. Be patient. You will soon have him. He will be yours. All yours!"

**The Old House on a Moor after Knockout Scene**

After Shadow knocked Sonic off conscience while on the search for items, but bent down and slowly caressed his crush's blue ears. He stroked them ever so gently and soon put his lips onto them and soon begun to nibble. Everything was done with the least harm possible, but still pleasurable to him. He kissed and licked his ears with fetish-filled eyes and his mind repeating the same words over and over. He secretly whispered unto him, "Mine Forever… Never leave you…" He then put his hand over Sonic's and simply admired the sleeping beauty he was then laying his head on. His body was faced upward and immobilized. He put his head on the hero's chest and rested there for about ten minutes. "I love you Sonic…" he whispered and got off after realizing that his crush may soon wake up.

He decided to continue searching for items in which would benefit his interest. In his search, Shadow located cleaning supplies, a spoon, knife, and cow manure all in one box. An idea flickered within his brain cells and an unknown voice whispered in the hedgehog's head, 'Use these.' Like a slave, the black hedgehog obeyed the voice without question as if in a daze and carried out his tasks. He removed his tools of torment from the cardboard box and placed them on the old wooden floor. He took out, a Clorox bottle, a silver spoon, laundry soap, and the knife. He then took them all towards the laundry room.


End file.
